Maelstrom Dragon
Maelstrom Dragons are rare and powerful dragons created by the Maelstrom. After the Darkitect came to Forbidden Valley, he learned from the Dark Ronin how to enter the dreams of sleeping Ninjas. In these dreams, the Darkitect learned about the existence of dragons in Forbidden Valley. Due to the studies held in the Paradox Refinery, there was a strong enough concentration of Maelstrom to infect the dragons of Maelstrom Valley, corrupting them into nightmarish monsters that fly through the Forbidden Valley skies, raining chaos and destruction upon the land. A Maelstrom Dragon made its first appearance in the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer. When a Maelstrom vortex opens up over Zorillo Plaza, a Maelstrom Dragon and several Grumpy Darklings fly out and begin smashing the rooftops of several buildings. In the "Free to Play" remake of this trailer, when the Maelstrom and Nexus Force armies converge, a Maelstrom Dragon battles Duke Exeter, Hael Storm, and Vanda Darkflame.LEGO Universe TV commercial On the LEGO.com homepage advertisements for "Free to Play", the three heroes are often depicted fighting a Maelstrom Dragon. One Maelstrom Dragon occasionally flies over the Perilous Path and can also be seen from Mantis Rock. However, the Maelstrom Dragon ignores players and does not attack them, and in turn the dragon flies at too high an altitude for players to attack it. Three Maelstrom Dragons named Blastbreath, Torchblight, and Burnshout made their home in Maelstrom Valley's Dragon's Den. There, they laze in their eyrie and protect their treasure horde, which includes the bricks of disassembled Ravencloud Guardian statues. Up to four players can battle the Maelstrom Dragons in the Forbidden Valley Dragon Battle. Each dragon has 300 Life and 250 Armor, and they are aided by a fourth dragon which uses Ronin Summon. When a dragon's armor is depleted, the bricks for the Ravencloud Guardian Quick Build are revealed, and the troll statue can distract the dragon while giving players the opportunity to strike at the dragon's weak spot, resulting in a one-hit kill. However, if the statue is not built or is smashed by the Maelstrom Dragon, players must continue battling to fully deplete the Maelstrom Dragon's health. When smashed, a Maelstrom Dragon drops a Treasure Chest that contains loot from most LEGO Universe worlds. Dragonmaw Chasm is named after the Maelstrom Dragons and is home to a mother Maelstrom Dragon. As the Race Track takes players into her cave, players can drive through her nest and smash Maelstrom Dragon eggs. However, this infuriates the mother Maelstrom Dragon, who defends her nest by breathing fire at passing Race Cars. Related Missions and Achievements *The Way of the Dragon *Slayer of Dragons *Ninja Warlord Attacks *'Fire Breath': The Maelstrom Dragon breathes a continuous stream of fire out of its mouth for a few seconds, doing 1 damage per burn to players. *'Slam': The Maelstrom Dragon jumps in the air and slams down upon the ground, causing knockback and 2 damage to players. *'Flap and Burn': The Maelstrom Dragon stands erect on its hind legs, flapping its wings to create a gust of wind to knock players back. The Maelstrom Dragon then follows up with a Fireball which deals 5 damage on impact. *'Ronin Summon': The fourth Maelstrom Dragon dives towards the battle area, creating four red shuriken outlines in the ground which erupt into pillars of fire, each one spawning a Dark Ronin with 4 Life. Beta Information In early beta testing, Maelstrom Dragons used the textures and CGI of Burno and appeared identical to the dragon from the Castle set 7093 Skeleton Tower. Early LEGO Universe artwork showed these red dragons attacking a castle; whether or not they were intended to be Maelstrom Dragons is unconfirmed. At this time, Maelstrom Dragons were considerably weaker and dropped the Ravencloud Guardian Quick Build much more quickly. Additionally, instead of merely being distracted by the troll, Maelstrom Dragons were actually restrained by the troll. In mid-beta testing, Maelstrom Dragons had silver-black textures without any features or details. It is likely that this was merely a glitch or placeholder texture while the final texture was being designed. Maelstrom Valley and the Dragon's Den were not a separate instance from Forbidden Valley until late beta testing. During this time, it was possible to Kill Steal a Maelstrom Dragon. This led to much outcry from beta testers, eventually leading to the creation of the Forbidden Valley Dragon Instance to prevent Maelstrom Dragon Kill Stealing. Trivia *According to Kenjin the Wise, he once dumbfounded seven Maelstrom Dragons at once by performing his patented "Super Ninjafunk Helicopter" breakdance move in their lair. Since Maelstrom Dragons were created several decades after Kenjin famously broke his hip at a secret ninja breakdancing competition held over half a century ago, it is confirmed as false and should not be reattempted. *''LEGO Universe'' Mythrans often host parties in which they spawn Maelstrom Dragons. On November 17, 2011, a moderator spawned numerous Maelstrom Dragons in Nimbus Plaza. On November 23, 2011, a moderator spawned numerous Maelstrom Dragons in the Nexus Core of Nexus Tower. On December 19, 2011, a friendly Maelstrom Dragon with Burno's animations was spawned by Shival in Nexus Tower. Blastbreath and several friendly Maelstrom Dragons were spawned in Nimbus Plaza and Nexus Tower on January 28, 2012. *A Dragon Disguise was in development before LEGO Universe's closure was announced. The disguise was sent out to players' Mailboxes by Mythrans in the weeks before LEGO Universe closed. See Also *Maelstrom Dragon Invader External Links *Maelstrom Monster Bio: Maelstrom Dragon References Gallery AnswerTheCall-Dragon.png|A Maelstrom Dragon in the Battle of Zorillo Plaza Burno.png|Burno's CGI, used in beta to represent Maelstrom Dragons BetaTrollVSDragon2.png|Burnshout in early beta with Burno's textures BetaTrollVSDragon3.png|Beta Burnshout restrained by Ravencloud Guardian BlackAndWhiteAndFireAllOver.png|Burnshout in mid-beta LEGO_MMOG_2011_Forbidden_Valley.jpg|Maelstrom Dragon flying over Perilous Path Maelstrom Dragon in-game.png|A Maelstrom Dragon flying over Maelstrom Valley Dragon 2.png|Burnshout in a battle stance Dragon 1.png|Burnshout standing erect Dragon 3.png|Burnshout breathing fire Burnshout.png|Burnshout breathing fire Torchblight.png|Torchblight breathing fire Blastbreath.png|Blastbreath in a battle stance ItsAllAboutTeamwork.png|Three Pod pilots stand victorious over a Maelstrom Dragon LEGO Universe Artwork - Keith Richards - 7.png|Artwork of the Maelstrom Dragon mother in Dragonmaw Chasm Dragonmaw chasm 3.PNG|The Maelstrom Dragon mother in-game Loading fv racing.png|Dragonmaw Chasm Loading Screen LEGO Universe Dragon Back.jpg|The Faction Leaders fighting a dragon on a bridge Maelstrom Dragon with Burno animations.png|The friendly Maelstrom Dragon with Burno's animations Mission disguise dragon.png|Dragon Disguise Category:Maelstrom Category:Stromlings Category:Forbidden Valley Category:Dragons Category:Enemies